


Bad Dreams

by rapunzelstannumber1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Nightmares, mostly comforting yachi, they're not really descibed though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:00:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28701831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rapunzelstannumber1/pseuds/rapunzelstannumber1
Summary: Yachi has a nightmare and Kiyoko helps out.
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko & Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka
Kudos: 25





	Bad Dreams

Yachi shot up out of her sleep. Her chest rose and fell with concerning speed. She tried to grab at her heart to make it still. She ran out of her bed to the balcony, unable to hear her loud footfall over the thrumming heartbeat in her ears. After fumbling with the lock, Yachi opened the balcony door vehemently. A blast of cold air hit her face. Taking a deep breath, the blonde girl stepped outside. 

The cool night air washed over her body. She exhaled and went to sit on one of the cushioned seats. The full moon shone down and illuminated her face. Closing her eyes, she leaned back in the seat, allowing the night to engulf her in peace. 

“Hitoka,” a quiet voice came from behind her. The blonde only nodded, still looking up at the sky. Her view of the moon was soon eclipsed by something she thought was more beautiful. Kiyoko stood before her, eyebrows furrowed in concern.   
“Are you okay, darling?” Kiyoko sat next to Yachi, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl. Yachi buried her face in her girlfriend’s neck, shaking her head. Kiyoko got the hint that she wasn’t ready to talk. Instead, they sat in silence. Yachi enjoyed the feeling of Shimizu’s hand running up and down her back. Feeling calmer with each stroke. A few moments later, Yachi shifted upwards, finally facing Kiyoko. 

"Did you have a nightmare, love?" Kiyoko questioned, concern laced in her voice.  
Yachi nodded before speaking. "It was bad. Really really really bad and I don't even remember all of it but it was so scary and all I could think was run. Just, I don't know I had to run from something so I woke up and ran and I didn't even get the chance to realize that it wasn't real until I reached the balcony. And by then I was already panicking and I didn't know quite what to do and-" The smaller girl cut herself off.

Kiyoko pressed a kiss to her forehead, letting Yachi know she could take her time. Yachi took a deep breath in, held it, and exhaled before laying her head against Kiyoko's shoulder. 

"I'm okay now. I'm still shaking a bit, but I'm okay now.  
"Do you want to watch something to try and fall asleep again or maybe I can put on some music," Kiyoko suggested.  
"No, it's okay! I know it's hard for you to sleep like that-"  
"This isn't about me, Hitoka."  
"Sorry, Shimizu."  
"You don't have to say sorry, darling."  
"So- I mean okay. Still, you don't have to do either of those things." Yachi hesitated a bit before deciding to speak again. "Is it okay if you just- Can you just hold me?"

Wordlessly, Kiyoko lifts Yachi from their seat, carrying her bridal style. The blonde girl wraps her arms around her girlfriend as she's carried to their bed. Once they're on, Yachi holds Kiyoko as close to her as she can. She focuses on Kiyoko's heartbeat instead of her erratic one, counting the beats.

"I love you," she whispers.  
"I love you, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Another short ficlet thing, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
